A Taste of Hell
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: J and L were lovers. In a mission, something tragic happened to them and K decided to ask L. What could L tell him? How painful could it get?


A Taste of Hell: An Agent J and Agent L Tribute

Disclaimer: I do not own M.I.B. or any of its characters

Laurel Weaver is sitting in a room; it's a soft cell in which nothing can hurt a person. She was crying. Her memories are haunting her again. I guess it drove her crazy, that's why she's in the mental ward; her thoughts became suicidal ever since James Edwards died.

K visited Laurel; she sat there with tears falling down her face. "What really happened L?" asked K. "I can't forget about him, K." She replied, "He just keeps on coming back even if you neuralized me three times." K just looked at her, worried. "You're not insane, L," he said, "These memories, they haunt you. What really happened? You never told anybody." "You don't want to know, K" she said. "L, get over it," he said, Three months have passed." "K, you don't understand," Laurel said, "There is a lot more than his death, and I didn't even manage to protect him." "L, don't blame yourself," K said, "You were lying in a pool of blood." "You don't even know where that blood came from." Laurel said with an expression of pain written all over her face. "Only Zeeltor and I know about it." K looked at her, there, in her eyes is a pool of sadness; he is also starting to drown in it. It shows that she's been through a lot in her last mission. K can barely speak. Even his heart of stone is being slowly torn apart by the sadness of his subordinate and friend. He almost choked, but he managed to speak anyway. "What happened?" he asked. He had to ask, Laurel had been keeping it all to herself for quite awhile already, if she doesn't speak up, she'll be insane. "K," she said, "Do you really--- do you really want to know what happened?" K nodded. Laurel decided to tell the whole story.

It all started when we had a secret relationship. James and I were having a hard time keeping our relationship secret but we got through it anyway. James and I; we did a lot together. I love him and I gave him everything. But we really didn't thought about the consequences that may fall. Our love, or as others call it, lust, bear fruit. We were so afraid of the things that might happen but we tried to plan something anyway, just to keep everything secret.

K was surprised with Laurel's confession. "Why did the two of you hid everything?" he asked, "You went that far without telling us anything." Laurel smiled. Her smile is painted with pain. "What can I say?" she said, "J and I, we're good in keeping secrets." And her story continues.

So we kept all of you in the dark about my pregnancy. I was three months pregnant when you called us to your office. We were afraid that you found out. But if that's the case, we can do nothing about it. But we were wrong; you called us because you will send us to a mission, a mission to retrieve the arquillians' amulet of immortality and good health that Drekk stole.

K interrupted Laurel, "How were you two planning to hide it when your stomach bloats?" K asked. "We'll get to that part soon, K." She said. She continued telling the story.

So, we planned he will hide me in this mission, we'll pretend that I died or got lost somewhere. James and I rode the L.T.D., he started to drive. "Where am I going to hide you, Laurel?" that's what he asked me. I told him that it is for him to decide. I saw that he wasn't planning to take me along this mission so I told him that he's going to need help. I also told him that I love him so much that I'll be right beside him. He turned down the offer. He really didn't want me there. He hated the idea that I will tag along so he said no. But I insisted on coming along. He soon got tired of arguing with me that he reluctantly agreed. In the battlefield, Drekk is being sneaky. But at the same time, he is being incredibly harsh with his attack. His attacks and defenses were incredible. James got the amulet and we planned a confusion defense. We tried to confuse Drekk by pretending that I have the amulet. But we overlooked something; his minions. One of his minions jumped at James. He battled with it. Then another minion attacked me. He struggled to get out of the minion's grip to protect me but he can't, the minion managed to keep his grip on him. The other minion punched my abdomen so hard that it caused a miscarriage. It was so painful that I curled myself up in a ball, screaming. James felt so bad. He wanted to come and help me but he can't. The damn minion decided to torture James. After all, they now know where the amulet really is. It was with James. So he took it and tortured James. I saw it all. It hurts so much. Losing my child, then seeing James tormented, not to mention the pain that I'm experiencing from the miscarriage; it's just too much for me to bear. Then Drekk showed himself, with flaming fists and punched James' abdomen with it. The punch was so strong that it formed a hole. That's exactly how he died. As for me, the blood loss weakened me that I was left unconscious. They probably thought that I have died. Then Zeeltor found me there. He immediately treated me in the clean up van. He was just inside the clean up van the whole time, so when I woke up; I asked him if he told anyone where the blood came from. He said that he didn't and I told him not to tell anyone. He considered my request. And that solves where the blood came from, which also unravels something about the amulet of immortality and good health, the mission that we failed. That's what you're working on right now, am I correct? The pool of blood wasn't from a wound that healed because of an amulet. That's why you're here in the first place, right? Because you thought that it's with me. Sometimes I wish that it was with James when they killed him. That way, he wouldn't die.

K looked at her. He realized that what they have been through was brutal. They tasted hell in that mission. No wonder Laurel cannot forget it even when he used the neuralizer.

Laurel looked at K. he looked distracted. "See," Laurel said, "I told you that it's something that you don't want to know about."


End file.
